


Love You to the Beach and Back

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Just fluff





	Love You to the Beach and Back

“The first time I was on an airplane, someone was smoking in the rear lavatory and started a fire.  We had to make an emergency landing because of the smoke and I had to take a train the rest of the way to New York.” 

 _Oh, this is new, John thought_.  Every time he mentioned taking a vacation, Alex started his recitations of why it would be best for them to stay home.  He had too much work to do.  There was plenty to do in the city, so travel was a waste of money.  He’d heard a rumor about tourists being kidnapped for their organs; John thought that was easily the most creative excuse.  “Then it’s a good thing I planned a trip to a beach that’s within driving distance isn’t it?” 

“But you know I’m a delicate flower,” Alex whined. John rolled his eyes so hard at that even Alex had to laugh.  “Okay, okay, but I do burn easily.  And I’m afraid of shopping for swim trunks.  The lighting in those dressing rooms is so harsh; it makes my eye bags look like suitcases.  Sometimes I don’t even know what you see in me.” 

Alex batted his eyelashes and while John normally couldn’t resist when Alex said something so corny, he stood his ground.  Instead of crossing the room to put his arm around Alex’s waist and kiss his forehead, he threw Alex his phone and wallet and said, “I’ll be ready to head to the mall in ten minutes.” Alex pouted but got dressed anyway. 

 

“Okay, beach towels, beach umbrella, sand screw, SPF 50 for the delicate flower,” John tilted his head towards Alex, who made a face back at him.  “New trunks,” he continued without looking at Alex.  “Oh, where are the beach chairs?  I want to be able to sit up while I read.”  John checked his list as he packed the car.  The picnic basket was already prepped and on the back seat with the coolers.  After the shopping trip, Alex had gotten excited for their beach vacation and used some of his excess energy to make lunch for the trip: jerk chicken and papaya salsa, a black bean and yellow rice salad, a melon salad with an orange-lime dressing, and a rum cake, just the way his mother made it.  Alex knew John loved it when he cooked and he was going to love this spread.  He had also packed some items for breakfast, so they could relax in the morning without having to rush out for groceries. 

There wasn’t much traffic and the drive included John and Alex singing along to John’s beach playlist.  When John had first mentioned beach music, Alex expected the Beach Boys or Jan and Dean.  He was surprised that the songs were mostly R&B until John explained how "beach music" had grown out of segregation, especially in the Carolinas where John was raised, when white teens would head to the beach to listen to the music that wouldn’t be accepted in their homes.  Alex loved the rhythms and the harmonies of the Temptations and the Isley Brothers and it was the perfect soundtrack for their adventure.  They arrived at their house, full, happy and relaxed but exhausted.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.  I thought we could have our coffee on the deck while we watch the sunrise.” Alex pointed to the table he had already set as John entered the kitchen of their beach house.  “Then maybe we can go for a walk before it gets too hot.”  They sat quietly, just watching the [sun](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/rOPzGnsq9qM/maxresdefault.jpg) as its rays began to shine over the horizon, and enjoying their breakfast.  Alex had grown up on an island and though he had some good memories, sand wasn’t his first choice for a vacation.  But John had seemed so excited about swimming in the ocean and walking along the water’s edge, Alex had agreed easily.  Just being here with John, quiet and close, proved to Alex that he was right to say yes.  They washed the breakfast dishes side by side, fingers brushing in the soapy water and finished their walk in the same quiet manner. 

The week went by quickly, too quickly.  They raced to the ocean and swam, the waves buoying them and making them laugh as they tried to stay afloat.  They fished off the pier and made up recipes for their catch.  They went go-karting and played miniature golf and laser tag, two true competitors both angling for the win.  They lit a campfire and made s’mores on the beach by moonlight.  But, mostly, they just enjoyed being together, away from work and responsibilities, relaxing as they wrapped their arms around one another each night. 

The last night found them back on the deck, this time in the oversized hammock, gazing at the [stars](https://i.pinimg.com/600x315/fc/66/a8/fc66a8405d5765a9971672e19b96cc4e.jpg) and trying to identify constellations.  “Hey. John.” Alex said.  “I know I never want to leave home but this…is nice.  Thanks for pushing me.”  John just placed his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulled him close, placing a small kiss to the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton's ship from St. Croix caught fire on its way to New York.
> 
> I'd like to think they were swimming somewhere near the Raritan since Laurens was very excited when the army set up camp there. He and Hamilton were in camp at the same time and possibly took a nude swim there.


End file.
